


Cinnamon Roll

by cat_induced_fever_dream



Series: Bemily Week 2021 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_induced_fever_dream/pseuds/cat_induced_fever_dream
Summary: Nothing, nothing, was going to stop Beca’s mood. Especially not a cute bakery girl.Bemily Week 2021: Day 1 - Coffee Shop(But it’s actually a bakery.)
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bemily Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199342
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Cinnamon Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because Emily, a literal cinnamon roll, making cinnamon rolls. Also I probably won’t finish Bemily Week this year. :(

“Beca, I swear to god,” cried Chloe, eyeing yet another steaming mug of coffee. “This is your fifth cup and it’s not even 10am yet.”

“Fuck off,” grumbled the producer, not moving from the couch.

“No, give me the cup.”

Beca fixed her with a hard stare. “You know I haven’t slept in days ‘cause these assholes won’t get off my fucking back. Coffee is the only thing getting me through.”

“All you’re gonna do is burn yourself out,” replied Chloe.

“Fuck off Chlo,” Beca said again.

If it were anyone else, they would’ve left the DJ alone. But this was Chloe, who was used to her endless moods. Chloe, her best friend, who knew that the idiot wouldn’t look after herself.

“Give me the damn cup right now Mitchell.”

”I told you no.”

Sighing, the redhead placed herself on the couch next to Beca. Gently lowering the lid of her laptop, she wrapped her friend in a hug. “I know you’re stressed babe, but I can’t let you have this coffee.”

Swiftly standing up, she grabbed the mug. And Beca could only stare as her precious brown liquid was poured into the sink. With a groan, Beca pushed herself up off the couch, making a beeline to the coffee machine, but Chloe was already there, grabbing the beans. “Don’t you fucking dare.” She started, but with that glint in her roommate’s eyes, she knew it was a battle she’d already lost.

“Fine,” Beca spat out, shuffling back to the couch. But Chloe is there again, steering her shoulders away.

“Oh no no no, goodness knows you need a break Becs.”

”What do you want me to do, go to sleep? Again, I can’t fucking do that. And you won’t give me the one thing I want right now.”

Chloe nudged her towards the door. “Go for a walk or something. Clear your head.”

“You know I don’t-“ A firm shove, and the door clicked shut behind her. Beca tugged at her rumpled hoodie and ran a hand through her hair. At least she had combed it today.

-

Really, it was a beautiful day outside. The kind of day where the sun was out, but not beating down on you. Where there was a light breeze, but not enough to be chilly. However, Beca wasn’t going to let this ruin her bad mood. She stomped down the path, glaring at anyone who looked her way, parting the sea of people.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice she’d entered a store until the tinkling of bells pulled her back to reality. And the door pulled her back into the wall. Grumbling, she looked down to find the culprit. That her hoodie pocket had caught on the door handle. She yanked it free, and walked in again. To be slammed back into the wall once more. Letting out a probably more than necessary string of curse words, she untangled herself (properly this time), and stormed into the shop.

The first thing she noticed was the music. (What can she say, she’s a producer after all.) It was a stereotypical acoustic kind of track, but suitable to the quaint store she found herself in. The second thing she noted was the smell. It smelled heavenly, and as she scanned her surroundings, she found an endless array of buns, pastries, cakes, tarts and whatever other fancy bakery things exist. (What, her whole diet consists of supermarket freezer snacks, she can’t be expected to know.)

“Hi!” called a voice from the counter. Beca headed over to find a girl beaming at her with equal force to the sun outside. She was way too chipper for 10am. It made her brain hurt.

“What can I get you?”

But even through her uncaffinated brain, she could tell this girl was pretty. Tall, wavy brown hair settling comfortably on top of her apron, that fucking sunshine smile, brown eyes. Which happened to be staring right back at her. _Shit._

She frowned. Or maybe this was her brain’s way of telling her she needed coffee right now, screw whatever Chloe said. She shook her head to clear all unwelcome thoughts.

”Espresso, large,” she spat out bluntly. Beca furrowed her eyebrows. Sure she was a negative human being, and Chloe didn’t let her have coffee, and her whole life sucks, but even she knew she shouldn’t have taken out her attitude on this girl’s sunny disposition.

The girl grabbed a cup. “So, bad day ahead?”

Beca frowned a little harder. “I’d say it’s already started.”

The counter girl pouts, and why was the world so unfair? ‘Cause she was really fucking cute, and it was distracting her from her sulking.

“Earth to, uh, Miss I Don’t Know Your Name?”

Beca blinked. She must have missed something. “Sorry, what?”

The girl smiled at her again. “Oh I need a name. You know, for the coffee?”

She frowned again. Get a fucking grip Beca. “Uh, Mitchell.”

After tapping the cashier a couple of times, the girl pointed to the credit card reader, and Beca tapped her card absentmindedly, before pocketing the receipt. “Your coffee will be ready in a bit,” the girl said cheerily, seeming unaffected by Beca’s spacing out and mood. The producer shuffled away to the other end of the counter, tapping out beats with her fingers, and thinking of ways to piss off stupid clients in her head.

”Order for Mitchell!” A pair of perfectly manicured hands slid over the brown cup. Beca eyes ran up their exposed arms and- _Jesus what is it with this bakery and tall brunette girls_. Unlike the other girl who took her order, she oozed a confidence like she knew exactly what was going on.

“You gonna take your coffee babe? Or are you gonna stare here all day?”

_Snap out of it Beca._

“You need something? Sugar? I can get you some homemade whipped cream from out the back if you know what I mean,” she winked.

She’s too goddamn tired for this, okay?

“Stacie! Stop flirting with the customers,” the counter girl called.

The coffee girl, Stacie, gave a sly smirk in return. “Girl I work lower wage for you, let me have some fun. Plus, she’s hot,” she said meaningfully, running her eyes over the producer, who was still waiting for her coffee.

“I’d say she’s more cute,” replied the counter girl, and Beca frowned once again. Hot? Not to be that girl, but she’s heard it before. But Beca Mitchell? Cute?

“Like the frowning makes her look like a scrappy raccoon. It’s kinda adorable when you think about it.”

 _Adorable? What- Ooookay. Just give her coffee right about now._ The brunette withholding the drink in question looked as if she was about to say something, but her friend cuts her off.

“Stace, I think she wants her drink.” _Well played, counter girl, you redeem yourself this time._ Beca snatched at her drink, and swiftly left, not able to take anymore of whatever this conversation was anymore.

She was 10 steps out of the store, about to bin her receipt, when she noticed the price. Her coffee was half the cost of what it said on the menu. She scanned the rest of the flimsy sheet, and found a small note. “Hope your day gets better!!! <3” The brunette who took her order must have discounted it. Beca halted. Should she go back and thank her? A part of her just wanted to go back to her apartment and brood about being the only competent employee whilst finishing off her work. But then again, she probably wasn’t going to be very productive anyway.

Slowly, she turned around and walked back into the store, jingling bells announcing her arrival. Stacie raised her eyebrows as she saw Beca walk back towards the counter.

“Back so soon?” the counter girl asked with a cheeky grin. “Didn’t think our coffee was that good.”

”Uh, I just wanted to say thanks,” the producer replied. “You know, for the discount.”

”Oh it’s no problem,” the girl smiles. Beca’s stomach swoops.

“Well, you didn’t have to do that. I’m a stranger anyway.”

”I wanted to,” was the response. “Plus, can’t have you ruining the atmosphere here.”

”Atmosphere?”

”See, we have a chill coffee shop vibe going on? And then you just come in being a grumpy little rain cloud and dampening everything?”

Beca frowned once again.

“Well we couldn’t have that happening. You’d scare off all the customers,” she continued. “Plus you’re a cute rain cloud,” she added, giggling a little at Beca’s expression.

Suddenly self-conscious, Beca tried to keep her face neutral, but she could feel her cheeks heat up. ”Uh well, thanks again.”

“Hope you come back soon!”

Beca strolled out the store, disgruntled as always, but if you looked closely, you would see a twitch of the upturned corners of her lips, and the hints of a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Might add more to this.


End file.
